The present invention relates generally to space heating apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus utilizing waste heat removed from a biological product such as milk.
Milk taken from cows has a significant heat content which must be removed to prevent spoilage and to maintain quality. In order to sell the milk as Grade A, its temperature must be lowered approximately 50.degree. F. Stated another way, for a typical dairy cow, approximately 2,500 Btu of heat must be removed from the milk it produces each day. To accomplish this, large refrigeration systems are used to extract heat from the milk which is taken from several cows and then stored in large tanks. In a large dairy operation, storage tanks hold 6,000 gallons of milk having a heat content of about 2,500,000 Btu which must be removed each day. There is presently a need for a system which recovers and makes use of the waste heat of the milk.